1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioning apparatus for automobiles.
2. Prior Art
Known air conditioning apparatus comprise a cooling unit including an evaporator for cooling air, a heater for heating part of the cooled air, an air mixing damper for mixing the cooled air with the heated part thereof and introducing the mixture into a compartment of an automobile, and a control device for controlling the air mixing damper based on temperatures inside and outside of the compartment to keep the former at a constant temperature. The conventional air conditioning apparatus also include a thermostat which has a fixed set value. With the fixed thermostat, when the cooling load becomes smaller, it is necessary to reheat the cooled air, with the result that the energy required for cooling the air as reheated is wasted and an unwanted loss of power results.